SHATTERED BONDS
by urban sage
Summary: Naruto, betrayed by his friends and village, was sent to blood prison to rot. But unfortunately for him the Akatsuki know about his location. Years later, the land of Iron has declared war against the great five shinobi villages. The villages are in desperate need for a saviour. Read to find out! Betrayed Naruto! Rinnegan! 8 years into the future from the shippuden timeline.


**Chapter 1: THE MISSING HERO**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Konoha, Council Meeting.**

The different seats were occupied by the heads of the different clan-heads. On the seat for Hyuuga clan head sat Hinata Hyuuga. Next seat to hear taken by Inuzuka head, Kiba Inuzuka followed by Nara clan taken by Shikamaru. Next to him sat Ino representing the Yamanaka clan joined by Shino who was present for the Aburame clan. Even the Uchiha clan seat wasn't empty. It was taken by the remaining Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Akimichi clan was headed by Chojii. And remaining seats were occupied by their respective heads. In the center sat the blonde Kage, she was the Godaime hokage Tsunade Senju, Looking just the same she was ever. She was accompanied by her gaurds standing next to her. The first guard was a tall silver haired man who had one eye covered. This man was none other than the copy cat Ninja,Kakashi Hatake. The other guard was pink-haired Kunoichi, she had been a disciple of the Godaime Hokage. She was Sakura Haruno.

"what is the current situation, hokage-sama"asked the Matriarch of the Hyuuga clan in her usual polite tone.

"Current situation is worse than before. The peace meeting the Great five villages were having had failed miserably" she spoke and there became the chaos situation in the council room. Not seeing the noises to be quiet soon. Tsunade banged the desk and the result was instantaneous. She continued "In no time the Land of Iron will declare the war against us."

"Can't we defeat them easily. We have the support of the other four villages. Five against one, we will surely win" said the over proud Kiba.

"I am afraid that isn't true. Even with the strength of the other villages, our chances of survival are very slim. Land of Iron is far stronger than the combined power of the Great five villages."spoke the head of the Nara clan.

"Correct Shikamaru, so this is the case, what do you suggest?"asked Tsunade.

"well I suppose we need some help, how about the wave country? They have built defence forces over the years."suggested Ino.

"No wave country is out of the option. We don't have any talks with the wave country for last 8 years and I don't think they will help in slightest way possible."replied the female kage.

"What about the demon country? They have Samurai warriors, it could be a major factor since our enemies are mostly Samurai's."suggested Shino.

"Demon country's priestess would be more happy to join the other side than ours. The only reason she ain't participating is because she doesn't have any resentment against other villages. So again this is not possible."replied the Nara.

"Then why don't we ask help from the land of the spring. Their country is far advance in weapon and technology and this could change the side the upcoming war's tide to our side. Team 7 has helped her before this is a big chance to exchange favours."this suggestion was from the Hyuuga princess.

"The idea seems be compelling but the problem remains the same, she was fond of someone but not team 7 but you know who"replied Chouzi.

"then whom can we rely on?"asked Sakura.

"If no one else has any suggestions, May I speak"said the Uchiha, which surprised the council. From the day he took the seat in the council he haven't spoken or shown any interest to the meeting but it was the first time he spoke something in the council. "I know what I am going to propose could cause vexation in some, but I'll say that you hear me to very end then say anything." he said as all the present in the the meeting nodded in understand. He continued " the Land of Iron is basically homeland for samurai. There are several ninja too but the ratio is negligible in comparison to the swordsman and their leader is Daichi. He is from the Samurai's who are believed to have magical power along with his 10 admirals who are ranked from 1 to 10, numbered depending on their power. He, with his admiral have easily defeated Mifune and took his place. He is rumored to ruthless and overambitious."

"how do you know all this ?"asked Kiba.

"I have my resources. Moving on, he is called the Samurai God, Hachiman in his land. He and his subordinates were ronin before they dethroned Mifune and took his place. There isn't much info on him and his admirals. But they are nearly invincible. So to tackle, this problem we need some strong support and there aren't a lot who are willing to help us. So in this situation, it is best to seek the help from the Akatsuki, their weakest member is kage level."as soon as he finished his statement there was an ruckus in the council room.

"You know what are you saying Uchiha? How can you even propose that don't you know what they did to him " exclaimed the madden Kage in furry.

"I very well understand that, but don't you know it was Konoha fault too. Right now the time is worse than ever. If we don't act now while we have the opportunity to do so, then there won't be a village to discuss over. We have to side away our personal differences now"replied the Uchiha to which some of the councilor to agreed.

"Lady Hokage, I agree with what Sasuke has just proposed. The only chance of survival is to gather whatever support we can. He also wouldn't want his friend and his villagers to die. The Akatsuki is indeed powerful. So we should definitely consider what Sasuke proposed."spoke the Nara in agreement to Sasuke. Again the council room was in commotion till someone arrived.

"what the Uchiha brat said is definitely appropriate." whole attention shifted towards the latest entry. This was toad sannin Jiraiya.

"what do you mean Jiraiya and were you listening till now?"asked Tsunade.

"yeah I was here for a while and I too agree with the Uchiha brat. The Akatsuki could be our trump card for this war."said Jiraiya.

"don't you know what the Akatsuki did to him?"replied Tsunade.

"yeah I know but this Akatsuki is different. The original Akatsuki died with him. The new Akatsuki is completely different. They help people. Tsunade trust me we need them."said Jiraiya.

Though Tsunade wasn't completely convinced on taking help from the Akatsuki but rest of the council seemed pretty convinced by Jiraiya's statement so she decided to give it a try "So we will take help from the Akatsuki. But we have to convince the alliance first. Day after tomorrow there will be a kage meeting held in Suna. I want Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasuke to be present there with me and of-course Kakashi and Sakura will be present as my gaurds. With this the meeting is adjourned till the kage-summit"she spoke.

 **~~~xxxx~~~**

 _ **same day(evening time).**_

The rest of the konoha 12 assembled near the Ichiraku's Ramen stall. Only a certain blond missing from the picture. They were seated quietly till Tenten spoke.

"hey why are you all so quiet, did something happened in the meeting today?"asked Tenten.

"Land of iron has declared a war against the great five shinobi villages. And we have to seek help from the Akatsuki" it was Sakura who spoke.

"Akatsuki ? Are you serious? That damn bastards why do we have to seek their help?"this time it was Neji who spoke.

"yeah Man! this was this creepy eyed man's idea."spoke Kiba pointing up to Sasuke.

"shut up smut!Or else I'll take out your eyeballs from the socket."said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san don't threaten Kiba-kun."surprisingly this was Hinata who defended Kiba.

" if I remember you were the whore, who was behind 'him'. Now you have found another customer to please"said Sasuke to Hinata.

"Apologise to Hinata-sama now."said Neji who was watching this. He held Sasuke by the collar.

"Or else what? You'll piss. Oh I remember you, you are her pet dog, right? If you want a biscuit then go fuck her up doggy."Sasuke said and he activated his sharingan. He kicked Neji on his chest making him to fall backward. Neji was about to attack but he was soon frozen by Shikamaru's jutsu and so was the case of Sasuke.

"Guys don't fight here. We are here to honour 'him', remember?"spoke Sakura as both Sasuke and Neji calmed down. The Nara decided to explain why Akatsuki's help was essential for this war.

"This war will be greatest of all the war. We have read in the history books about war. This war will be like no other war. The Land of Iron was a neutral land till now. But now it has decided to attack the great shinobi villages to display his dominance. The land of iron is higher in term of manpower, money and resources to the shinobi villages combined. So in order to have chances of our survival we need a X-factor. Akatsuki is definitely the one. Some of the members of the Akatsuki are stronger than the kages. It is highly beneficial to have them on our side. Even Jiraiya-sama too agrees. That incident was 8-years ago and there would be lot of changes in Akatsuki."said Nara to which all the remaining members of Konoha 12 agreed.

 **HOKAGE TOWER**

"Jiraiya why did you agreed for including Akatsuki.? Don't you remember what they did to him 8 years ago"asked Tsunade.

"Hime! I very well remember that day but it is not only the Akatsuki to be blamed." he spoke to which Tsunade winced. "and lot of things in Akatsuki had changed. First Nagato isn't their leader anymore. Nagato and the rest of the old Akatsuki died with him. And the new leader is rumored to be generous towards people who seek his help. He had helped various people in their distressed times. The people respect him, not out of fear. This Akatsuki is completely opposite of what it was 8 years back. I do not have much info on them right now. So I'll be going out to talk to my spy network."he said.

"I hope Jiraiya you are correct this time." she said.

"Trust me Hime." said Jiraiya as he jumped through the window.

 **~~~xxx~~~**

Two days later, the Kage summit was held in Suna and the as decided Tsunade arrived with Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata. From Kumogakure, Raikage Ay arrived along with his brother and his assistant Mabui. He was gaurded by Darui and Team Samui. Mizukaze arrived with her gaurds Ko, Chojuro and some of her advisors. The Onoki was still the Tsuchikage and he arrived there with her unhappy granddaughter, Kurotsuchi and his son with some of the other gaurds. Finally arrived the host the Kazekage, Gaara with his siblings in the meeting room. Well this gathering not at all pleasant but they had no choice but to go on like this. The war is the prime issue.

"So old man! I see your Ass is still stuck up with your Tsuchikage seat"said the Raikage at which Onoki's granddaughter bursted in laughter while the other audiences somehow controlled it.

"You are the one to say child, you haven't even named a successor yet you say to me how disrespectful brat"spitted the Old Kage.

"who did you say brat?"asked Raikage who got up from the seat.

"Raikage! And Tsuchikage! Please calm down."this was the slug-princess Tsunade who decided to interfere.

"Hey Old drunken hag let them fight. It is refreshing, isn't it?"the voice belonged to the Mizukage this time.

"You Flirtatious whore, who did you called old hag."replied Tsunade angrily. Seeing the situation, Gaara decided to interfere before the matter changed into dispute. After all he was the host.

"Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono,Hokage-dono and Mizukage-dono, if you want to continue fighting then why don't we end this meeting before. But if you forgot we have a bigger issue in our hand. So why don't we behave properly and be a good guest."said Gaara to which all the other Kage agreed.

"OK! So we know the war is inevitable. The peace talks with the Lord Daichi had failed. In that case we have no option but to retort back. So we all are in a favour of alliance between the our five villages for this shinobi war."said Onoki to which all agreed. "So does anyone have anything to say." it was Sasuke Uchiha who stepped forward.

"I'll like to share the Information I have on the opposing side. I did already share it with Konoha but since we are on the same side it is better to trust each other. The Land of Iron is headed by Lord Daichi which we all already know, but he is believed to hold magical power. He has 10 admirals under his command which also holds magical power to their swordsmanship. He and his 10 admirals were Ronin before they defeated Mifune and he took his place. Daichi is called Samurai God in his land and he is rumored to be invincible. He hadn't lost any fight ever. There is no much knowledge about his admirals right now."Sasuke finished as the audiences present minus Konoha's group gaped at the information they just heard.

"how do you know all this? And how can we trust you? If I remember correctly you were the one who ran away from the village."said the Tsuchikage.

"That is our internal matter Tsuchikage-dono. Besides that Jiraiya had confirmed about what Sasuke said."Tsunade said defending Sasuke.

"you can trust me cause you have no other choices."said Sasuke.

"if you are saying is true, then what should we do?"asked Mizukage.

"we need some strong outside help if we want to survive this war. For that I say we hire Akatsuki."he said and the entire room was in ruckus.

"Absolutely absurd!"shouted the Raikage. "I will not take help from the criminals"

"I also agree with Raikage-dono, what about you Kazekage-dono?"asked Onoki.

"well I want to hear first what Sasuke has to say?"replied Gaara to which the Mei nodded.

"Though Akatsuki is a criminal organisation but it is also true they work for money. And to hire them it is highly beneficial for us. Those who had fought Akatsuki in the past knows how much strong the Akatsuki members are."said Sasuke to which all agreed. Akatsuki was indeed strong.

"And even if they don't win. But they will weaken the enemy forces and we can strike then"completed the member of the Nara clan. To which everyone seemed to be agreed upon.

"but how will we approach them?"asked Mizukage.

"That you leave to konoha. Currently Jiraiya is working on that."replied Tsunade.

"Then decided the next meeting will be held in Konoha next week. Till then the meeting is adjourned."

 **~~~XXX~~~**

 **Next day,**

The Konoha 12 minus 1 gathered in the hokage's room. They were called upon by the hokage but the hokage was nowhere to be seen.

"where is the hokage? She called us 7.30 sharp. Now where is she?"this was tenten who asked. All the other was thinking the same thing except Hinata whose mood seemed off. Kiba saw this and approached her.

"still upset over what Sasuke said? He is like that, he doesn't care about anyone's feeling. Next time he say anything like that again, I'll break his face."said Kiba.

"Kiba-kun! what Sasuke said isn't a lie either. I did betray 'him' afterall."replied Hinata.

"Hinata, this isn't your fault. You deserved to be the clan-head. And if not that, I haven't gotten you. So ultimately what happened was for the best."said Kiba as he kissed Hinata on her head.

"I think you are right. Kiba-kun"said Hinata.

After Ten minutes or so passed, the Hokage entered the room but she wasn't alone. She was with Jiraiya. They entered the room and then Jiraiya placed a seal on the room.

"I called you all to discuss about the matter relating Akatsuki."she spoke. "Jiraiya from his intelligence network has gathered information that Akatsuki operates in Amegakure. Last time Jiraiya went there he returned nearly dead. But we have to approach Akatsuki somehow. So all who want to go on this mission step forward."she said to which Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura moved forward. Seeing Hinata, Kiba too moved forward. Hokage's eyes shifted to Shikamaru.

"it such a drag"said Shikamaru as he moved forward.

"Jiraiya will be there with you. But in Amegakure, he can't protect you. If the situation worsen you are on your own"said Tsunade.

"Don't worry I have been there before and it will be piece of cake for me."said Jiraiya. 'we are doomed' was the unanimous thought of everyone.

~~~XXX~~~

 _ **Name : Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **Status : Alive**_

 _ **Rank : Ninja, Elite Jonin.**_

 _ **Affiliation: Konohagakure**_

 _ **Known Aliases : Last Uchiha, Sharingan Eyed Snake, Red-Eyed Frog, Real Time Healer.**_

 _ **Skills: Highly Skilled In Genjutsu, Skilled Swordsman.**_

 _ **Chakra Type: Lightning, Fire**_

 _ **Other Details: Trained By All The Sannin At Some Point Of Time.**_

 _ **Doijutsu: Mangekyou Sharingan**_

 **Authors note: well thats it for now. How do you like the idea of the story and yes Jiraiya is alive and I'll will uncover the details on how and why. But now tell me which part you liked and also shoot me some other idea so that I can make changes in early stages.**

 **And this won't be a Naruhina fic. or any other regular pairing.  
**

 ** _Please click the fav and follow button and please do review it. I want to hear what you guys have to say. And also check my another fan-fiction changed path. Till then, Stay safe!_**


End file.
